emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8085 (2nd March 2018)
Plot Bob and Laurel bump into each other in Main Street as they put their children on the school bus. Bob suggests he and Laurel could go for a walk. Brenda watches as they stroll off together. Priya picks up some last-minute supplies for Eliza birthday party. Rishi believes Priya may be overcompensating for yesterday. Whilst they walk through the woods, Bob and Laurel laugh as they reminisce about their teenage years. Meanwhile, at Connelton View, Brenda has packed her cases and sits down to write Bob a letter. Graham watches the video feed from the port-a-kabin. He's bored as all Robert talks about is Seb. Faith and Eric head to Butlers Farm for some alone time but end up walking in on Cain and Moira getting frisky on the sofa. Moira finds it funny but embarrassed Cain storms out. Victoria calls Robert and Aaron to Keepers Cottage where she informs them Rebecca is really struggling as she keeps forgetting things and even nearly fed Seb boiling milk. Harriet spots Brenda about to get in a taxi with cases. She gets Brenda to put the taxi on hold. At Holdgate Farm, Eliza's party is in full swing. Brenda explains to Harriet that she tried writing Bob a letter but couldn't. She keeps thinking of Bob with his other woman and questions if Harriet gave up on Cain as she couldn't cope with the competition. Harriet insists she and Cain were different from Bob and Brenda. Brenda decides Bob's other woman will need to stand aside as she and Bob won't be broken. The party guests play a game of pass the parcel. The present lands on Eliza so Jai asks Priya to help her unwrap it, but as soon as Priya does, Eliza starts crying. Priya feels awful. Brenda bumps into Laurel outside the shop. Brenda inquires if this is the first time Laurel has been out today. Laurel lies it is. Upon returning from Eliza's party, Victoria asks Robert to do his fair share with Seb so gets him to do some laundry. Cain doesn't want a repeat of this morning so orders Faith to find somewhere else to stay. Whilst changing Eliza, Jai notices bruises covering his daughter's legs. He insists they need to get the youngster to hospital, believing she's had another seizure. Laurel fills Bob in on her odd conversation with Brenda. Moira referees Cain and Faith argument about the living situation. Moira reminds Cain she technically hasn't asked him moved in yet and insists Faith is staying. When Bob returns to Connelton View, Brenda asks him to set a date for their wedding. Cast Regular cast *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast None. Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *Hotten Road *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area *David's Shop - Shop floor and exterior *Unknown woodland *Connelton View - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Office *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Keepers Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Church Lane car park. *Holdgate Farm - Dining room, kitchen, hallway, living room and driveway *St. Mary's Church - Nave *The Woolpack - Bar Notes *Some guests at Eliza's party are uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Though not necessarily a continuity error, it is curious that Eliza can, with no negative reactions, clearly be seen to observe Priya who, despite avoiding her niece throughout the party, briefly tends to Amba in close proximity to her; Eliza only becomes distraught when Priya directly interacts with her to help open a present. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,570,000 (9th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes